


take my hand, wreck my plans, that's my man

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, a series of hug prompts, because we hardly get any peraltiago hugs and its all your fault @dan goor, okay lets move on, what about it, yeah i cry every time i watch the casecation hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: a series of hug prompts. it would be greatly appreciated if you could send me some over on my tumblr @aprilsperalta because otherwise i will end up writing the whole list of 52 and that would be a bore <3title from willow by taylor swift, a masterpiece of a song.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 99
Kudos: 149





	1. 1 - the first hug

The prison waiting room was a little too silent for Amy’s liking as she sat by herself, left with nothing but her thoughts. She guessed being alone with her thoughts wasn’t too daunting anymore, since said thoughts are no longer about her boyfriend being beaten up by prison inmates and guards, but of him _coming back to home to her._ He really was finally coming home, and she was still a little bit in shock, the kind where you literally have to keep pinching yourself to check you’re still tethered to reality.

These past few months without Jake had been hard. In fact, hard was very much an understatement. Amy had almost reached breaking point a few times, and not even the multiple lunches with Holt that Kevin kept inviting her to could lift her spirits. She had just missed him, _so much,_ and life was dull and grey for the past eight weeks that he had been locked in a probably equally dull and grey prison cell.

But it was okay now, he had been released from prison, and he was coming home, and nothing could pull away the newly drawn smile that was painted across her face.

She couldn’t help but wonder where he actually was, though.

She had been sitting in the waiting room for almost two hours now. And of course she knew how many forms he had to sign and how many possibly very emotional goodbyes he had to say but _come on,_ she should not have to wait this long to see the wonderful face of her fresh out of jail boyfriend.

More minutes ticked by, until at long last she heard the swing of the double doors and her eyes jumped over to where two people were standing. Where he was standing.

She stood up, tears threatening to escape from her eyes as he met her gaze across the room.

It was like something out of a movie.

‘Ames.’ She barely heard him whisper before she was throwing herself across the room and into his waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face in his shoulder, tethering herself to him, never wanting to let go.

She could hear his soft laughter and feel the tears that were falling onto her coat and see the bright colours of the flannel he was wearing and he smelt like _home_ and Amy truly didn’t know what to do with herself.

‘I missed you so much,’ he laughed softly into her hair, pulling her as close as she could possibly get to him, ‘so much.’

She pulled her head away from his shoulder to gently take his face in her hands, ‘Oh, but you know I missed you more right?’ she giggled, tears now steadily forming tracks down her face.

He laughed even more as he leaned in to kiss her, slowly and tenderly and with so much love that it left her completely breathless. She had dreamed of this moment since the day he was convicted and now it was finally, _finally_ happening she had to convince herself that this wasn’t a dream. He was here, in her arms, and she was going to make sure that was where he stayed for as long as possible.

If it was any other situation Amy would’ve probably cared a lot more about making a scene in front of the people in the waiting room, but right now she couldn’t care less. She had the love of her life back within hugging distance and that was all that mattered to her right now.

He kisses her cheek softly as he pulls away, and she smiles brighter than the sun back at him as he takes her hand in his.

‘Let’s go home.’ She announces, sighing with relief as she leads Jake out of the front doors of Jericho Supermax prison.

‘I’m already home, aren’t I?’

She rolls her eyes at him, still laughing as she opens the passenger door of her car for him.

‘That might be competition for the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said in your life, babe.’

‘Well I guess I’m just that romantic, hm?’

She slaps his arm playfully as he wiggles his eyebrows at her, and the grin on her face is so wide as they drive away from the worst place on earth that anyone would think something extraordinary had happened.

Well to her and Jake it was extraordinary. He was home. And she had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't think i did their reunion justice at all with this but oh well


	2. 40 - hugging until someone forces you to draw away

When Amy returned from her three week long undercover stint at a maximum security prison, the only thing she cared about was seeing Jake, making sure he was okay, and promising to never leave him for that long ever again. Three weeks was too much time spent apart and Amy had missed him so much, more than she thought she was capable of missing a person.

She had expected long, drawn out reunion hugs, whispered I love you’s to eachother at any given moment, making out on their couch on Sunday mornings when neither of them had to go into work.

She hadn’t expected this.

She hadn’t expected him to be taken away from her so awfully soon. She hadn’t expected the threatening phone call he got that would change the course of their lives for the foreseeable future. She hadn’t expected the pain it caused her when Marshall Hauss told them both that they only had _five minutes_ to say goodbye to eachother.

Five minutes to say goodbye to the man she loves _so much._

She stared at him for a few seconds from across the room, the concerned and upset look on his face completely mirroring hers. She glanced towards the evidence lockup, hoping he would know what she was signalling. He nodded, rushing across the bullpen to grab her hand and pull her down the hall towards the evidence lockup.

Jake shut the door as soon as they were both inside the room and turned immediately to where Amy was standing against a shelf, tears dripping down her face. He felt helpless. He didn’t want to leave her. He _couldn’t_ leave her. He loved her so, so much, and the idea of being away from her again for an even longer period of time than when she had been undercover in that prison absolutely broke his heart.

He rushed across the room to take her shaking hands in his, kissing along all of her knuckles to try and get a smile out of her. He couldn’t leave without seeing her smile, he couldn’t leave when the last thing he saw was the steady stream of tears rushing down her face. He leaned his forehead against hers, taking all of her in for the last time.

‘Jake…’ he heard her whisper as she reached to swipe a thumb across his cheek that was now wet with tears.

He smiled a tentative smile at her, heaving out a long sigh. He couldn’t believe he had to leave her behind, all alone. Of course he didn’t want her to be in any sort of danger, he would never want that, so he was glad she was going to be safe. But he didn’t know what he would do without her in the time he was away. He could already feel the pain of having to leave her and she was standing right in front of him.

‘Ames,’ he whispered, trying his hardest not to completely break down in tears, ‘it’s gonna be okay.’

‘But how is it going to be okay Jake?’ said Amy with a distraught edge to her voice. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were puffy and he just wanted to hold her close forever and never let go, never let anything cause her this much pain ever again. ‘You’re going away, for god knows how long, and I don’t know _where_ you’re going, and I don’t know if you’re going to be safe and-’

She was breathing so fast that he could feel her quickened heartbeart against his chest. He squeezed both her hands, quietly shushing her until her breathing evened out.

‘I might be gone for a long time, but it will be okay,’ he attempted to reassure her, ‘We’ll catch Figgis eventually and then I can come home back to you and never leave you again.’

She nodded tentatively, before leaning forward to kiss him, kiss him with everything she had. She could taste the salt of his tears (or was it her tears?) and it made her want to cry even more.

After a moment she heard the door to the lockup open, and the marshall was there, and she knew it was time.

‘Jake, we gotta go.’ She said bluntly, holding the door open for him.

He looked at her with so much love that she couldn’t help but throw her arms around his neck one last time, in one last attempt to remember what it felt like to be close to him before he had to go. She clutched at the hood of his jumper, breathing him in completely, leaving tearstains on the fabric.

‘Jake.’ She heard the marshall say again in a harsh tone.

She didn’t want to let go. But she knew she had to.

‘I love you.’ He murmured to her as he reluctantly pulled away from her embrace.

‘I love you, Jake.’

And just like that he was gone. He was gone, and she was alone in the room, the only sound being her pain filled sobs as she watched the door swing shut behind him.


	3. 37 - a wet hug, where one cries into the others shoulder

Amy knew their jobs were dangerous. She knew that when her and Jake finally got together, when they got married, when she found out she was pregnant. She knew that both of them put themselves at risk whenever they went out to work a case, but nothing could ever have prepared herself for finding out that her husband was currently answering to an active shooter situation and she and none of the squad had any way of contacting him or Charles.

The minute Holt called her into his office she knew he was going to tell her something bad. Now she worked as a sergeant on the second floor, the only meetings they both had together in Holt’s office were occasionally for him to ask her and Jake to dinner, and the rest of the time were probably for him to tell her bad news that she needed to sit down for.

He glanced up at her as she walked in and shut the door behind her, and as she had expected, he signalled for her to sit down in the chair at the front of his desk.

‘Sit down, Santiago.’

She could feel herself panicking already. Tentatively she pulled out the chair and sat down, eyes flickering everywhere apart from Holt’s serious gaze.

She hadn’t seen Jake since very early this morning. He had left earlier than her for once (a thing that hardly ever happened) so he could work on his case with Charles. He had kissed her forehead and whispered something as he walked out of their apartment door, but she couldn’t tell what he had said since she was half asleep. She had texted him multiple times as she normally did every day but he hadn’t answered because he was out working in the field.

‘Amy,’ Holt began, sighing, ‘your husband has responded to an active shooter situation about half an hour away from the precinct.’

Her eyes widened in shock. Her breath was suddenly restricted in her chest, and her heart was beating so loud and fast that she was sure Holt could hear it thumping against her chest. She had expected bad news, but nothing _this bad._

‘Amy.’

She was aware of her captain speaking to her, but she couldn’t really hear it, it felt more like a whisper in a dream. She couldn’t breathe, she was trying but she couldn’t, she couldn’t breathe in without feeling like she had just run a marathon.

‘Amy, breathe, okay.’ Holt reached for her shaking hand across the desk. His voice was surprisingly gentle. ‘With me.’

She managed to sort of regain the ability to breathe properly after about ten minutes, but that did nothing to stop her panicking.

‘He is going to be okay, Santiago,’ said Holt in as calm a voice as possible, ‘he is with Charles, he is wearing the necessary tactical gear. He is also one of the best people to handle this situation.’

She nodded, beginning to feel tears burning behind her eyes.

‘He did what he had to do. It is going to be okay.’

She nodded again and tried to open her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

‘He responded to it around two hours ago, so he should be back relatively soon… but if not, Amy, we will handle this together. The whole squad are here for you.’

She nodded once more. She wanted to be reassured by Holt but she couldn’t be totally reassured until Jake was back in one piece, and she was in his arms again.

She managed to whisper out a thankyou as she left the room and closed the door behind her, still very much in a state of shock. She saw Rosa get up from her chair out of the corner of her eye and walk towards her, before grabbing her hand and leading her over to sit in the chair beside her desk. Rosa patted her shoulder gently before sitting down in her own chair.

‘Hey, Amy?’

Amy looked up. Rosa’s gaze was kind and concerned, a strange combination for Rosa. Her gazes were never kind or concerned most of the time.

‘You okay?’ she said, turning away from her computer and raising a troubled eyebrow at her friend.

‘Yes,’ she choked out, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear uncomfortably.

Rosa sighed. ‘You’re not though, are you?’

She shook her head. The anxious feeling in her chest wasn’t subsiding and she still couldn’t manage to say a full sentence. She hated this. She hated that she was completely useless in the situation, she couldn’t do anything to help her husband, she just had to sit here not knowing about anything that was happening. She was being left in the dark and she hated it.

‘He’ll be okay, Amy.’

‘But how do you know?’ Amy whispered back, ‘someone terrible could happen to him and I could lose him and that can’t happen-’

The tears she had tried to hold back were now released, streaming down her face as she put her head in her hands.

‘Hey, Amy.’ Murmured Rosa. Amy’s tears were making her want to cry too and that was a weird, once in a lifetime occurrence because Rosa hardly ever cries.

Amy looked up, taking her hands away from her face and attempting to wipe them away with the sleeve of her uniform shirt.

‘Jake..’ she began, ‘…he’s really good at his job, isn’t he?’

Amy nodded.

‘And that benefits hugely towards this horrible situation, he’s good at his job and he knows what he’s doing, he’s trained for every scenario.’

Rosa took a deep breath. ‘But he also knows he has to come home.’

Amy smiles and little and looks down at the floor, twiddling her wedding ring nervously around her finger.

‘He knows he has to come home to you. He knows that, and I know for a fact he repeats it to himself everyday. Because god, that man does not shut up about you.’

Amy chuckles softly, and Rosa smiles.

‘We don’t know what’s gonna happen out there, neither does Jake, but he’s trained for this. He knows what to do. And if something bad does ever happen, the whole squad are here for you. Just remember that, okay?’

Amy smiled weakly again. Tear tracks were still evident on her face but she was feeling a bit calmer now.

‘Thanks, Rosa.’

‘Anytime, Santiago.’ Rosa smiled back at her, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance.

They both sat there in comfortable silence for about an hour, until Amy heard the lift doors open and whipped her head around.

It was Jake and Charles. They both looked exhausted, but otherwise unharmed.

As soon as Jake was out of the elevator Amy threw herself out of her chair and rushed to him, flinging her arms around his neck as soon as he was within arms reach. She clutched at him, burying her head in his shoulder, relieved sobs heaving out of her body.

He clung to her just as tightly, wrapping his arms around her shaking body and resting his forehead on the top of her head.

‘Hey, Ames, shhhh its okay,’ he whispered into her hair, ‘I’m here now, I’m safe, its okay.’

Amy pulled her head away from his shoulder that was now damp with her tears, not letting her arms leave his back.

‘I was… I was _so_ worried about you.’ She whispered, her voice trembling with emotion.

‘I was so worried about _you_ ,’ he laughed softly, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. ‘I was so worried about you, and about… _the baby_.’ He whispered that last part, and she smiled up at him.

‘I’m just glad I’m back safe now.’

He swiped a thumb across her wet cheeks, wiping away some of the tears. She hugged him again, sighing in relief.

‘I’m so happy you’re home, Jake.’


	4. 44 - a sleepy hug

Amy was exhausted.

It was a Saturday evening, and she had just got back from her fifth overtime shift of the week. She was truly surprised that her legs hadn’t collapsed underneath her as she walked home. She also had an awful headache that had been going on for most of today, the pain feeling like someone was hammering on her head. She groaned in pain as she finally opened the door to their apartment, tiptoeing so as not to wake Jake.

The case she had been working on was long and gruelling and very emotionally exhausting as well as physically exhausting and all she wanted to do was collapse into bed, leaving the stress of the week behind her. She hung up her bag and coat and attempted to untie and pull off her shoes, but apparently even that was too much effort. She sighed and leant her head against the cool surface of the wall, trying to ease the pain of the headache. She just wanted to _sleep,_ for goodness sake.

From the other side of the apartment she heard a door quietly open and close. Then she heard soft footsteps coming towards her and she sighed in relief as her husband came into her line of sight.

‘Ames?’

She turned to face him, her face scrunching up in pain as her head left the comfort of the wall.

‘Hey.’ She managed to say back, her voice cracking.

‘You okay?’ he murmured, gesturing for her to sit down so he could take her shoes off.

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. ‘I’m so exhausted.’

‘I bet you are,’ he sighed sympathetically, gently pulling off her left shoe, ‘you’ve been working non stop.’

‘I know,’ she whispered, ‘I feel like I could sleep for eternity.’

He chuckled, finally managing to take off her other shoe. ‘I’d be up for that.’

She smiled weakly as he pulled her up from the floor, slinging an arm round her waist for support. She groaned into his shoulder, the headache coming back in full force as they attempted to walk to their bedroom.

Jake sat her down on their bed and helped her out of her uniform, scrabbling through one of his drawers to find a t shirt before pulling that over her head. He grabbed painkillers and a glass of water to ease the pain of her headache.

‘Thankyou.’

‘No need to thank me, Ames,’ said Jake, kneeling down in front of her, ‘that’s what I’m here for.’

She smiled lovingly and reached out for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing in content. She had missed him a lot this week, more than she thought was possible when they were married, lived together and worked at the same place. The only time they had really seen eachother at all whilst she was working this case was when they went to bed - although she hardly even saw him then because he was always asleep by the time she was home - and when they woke up. Luckily they both had a day off tomorrow because Amy wasn’t sure she could handle more work and time away from Jake after the week she’d had.

She could feel herself drifting off in his arms, and he squeezed her tightly once more before gently pulling away to draw back the covers on her side of the bed.

‘Let’s get you in bed.’ He whispered as he helped her in and she lay down, sighing gratefully as her head fell onto the pillows.

Jake leaned down to pull up the duvet and tuck her in, kissing her forehead as he did so. Amy’s eyes were closed but she still smiled tiredly up at him, and his heart skipped a few beats as he looked at her. He loved her so much.

‘G’night, Ames.’ Said Jake as he lay down next to her and she shuffled closer to him.

‘Goodnight Jake.’


	5. 51 - hugging when one is sitting on the others lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic voice* ...the return of six drink amy!!

Normally, Amy loved gathering at Shaws on a Friday evening with the squad after work. She loved complaining to Rosa about the horrible hard case she’d been working on and she weirdly loved hearing a very tipsy Charles go on about how well Nikolaj was doing in big school and she _especially_ loved getting drunk and drinking all her problems away. But today was different.

She had barely seen Jake all week and she hated it, she hated how little time she got to spend with him now she was a sergeant. Of course she loved her job and she was very proud of her promotion but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss working at the same desk, and on the same floor as her husband. The only time she could recall spending quality time with him this week was Wednesday evening when they had eaten take out together and watched some documentary on Netflix. It was fun and she’d loved being with him for more than ten minutes at a time but if she was honest she couldn’t remember the rest of the evening because she was pretty sure she had fallen asleep on him before the programme had even finished.

She sighed and looked down at her drink (her _sixth_ drink), resting her head on her arm. She forgot how weirdly sad and emotional six drinks made her. Right now she felt so drained it was like someone had sucked all of the energy out of her.

Looking over her shoulder at the pub tables behind, she spotted Jake in the corner sitting with Rosa. She wasn’t sure what drink he was on but he seemed fairly sober.

Wanting to be as close to him as possible, she got down off the bar stool she was sitting on and dragged her feet over to where he was sitting.

He smiled up at her as she reached him. ‘Hey, babe.’

Apparently the amount of drinks she’d had affected her ability to smile properly so she just gave him a half hearted raise of one side of her mouth back.

He raised an eyebrow at that, before taking her hand and pulling her down to sit next to him.

‘Hey, you okay?’ he murmured as she plonked herself down practically in his lap.

Rosa seemed to notice that they needed to be alone and got up politely from the table, raising her hand at them both as she left to go play darts with Holt and Terry.

Amy clung to Jake, her arms wrapping around his neck and her head burying itself in the crook of his shoulder.

‘How many drinks have you had, honey?’ he whispered into her hair, pulling her tightly against him so she doesn’t fall off his lap.

She frowns and holds up six fingers.

‘Ahh, okay then,’ he chuckles, rubbing his thumb gently across her knuckles as she brings her hand down, ‘that makes sense.’

She just sighs and buries her head further into his shoulder.

‘Just let me finish this drink and we’ll go home okay?’

Amy lifts her head and nods, once again grateful that he knows just what she needs without her even having to say.

Jake gulps down the tiny bit of beer that’s left in his bottle and helps Amy up, gripping her hand tightly as she wobbles a little standing up.

‘Quick, if we hurry none of them will notice we’re gone.’ He mumbles, quickly scanning the room to make sure the squad are occupied enough to not notice their sudden absence. They make a quick getaway, Amy still clutching tightly onto Jake’s hand as he hurries them out of the bar.

The cold winter air hits them both like a freezing ocean wave as they get out onto the street. Amy shivers and Jake hurries over to wrap an arm round her waist.

‘Oh, _fuck_.’

Amy giggles softly at his very out of context reaction to something she is not aware of right now. ‘What?’

‘We didn’t drive to work this morning, did we?’

Her eyes widen as she realises. ‘Er… no. No, we did not.’

Jake groans. ‘We walked. We _walked_ to work. When do we ever walk to work??’

‘I don’t know, I said I would drive and then you said no I’ll drive and then we couldn’t decide who would drive so we just walked instead.’ Says Amy, laughing into his chest at their stupidity.

‘Well, we’re gonna have to get the subway or something. Which is ages away from here,’ he should be more annoyed but he just laughs at her laughter, ‘ _fuck.’_

‘It’ll be fine, babe. Its not that cold.’ She whispers, her voice wavering as she shivers visibly at the cold wind hitting their faces.

‘Nah, don’t lie to yourself Ames. It’s freezing,’ he laughs, rubbing his hands down her arms in an attempt to warm her up, ‘you want a piggyback?’

‘Well, if you’re offering…’

He grins and bends down as she jumps on his back, her whole body clinging tightly to him in an attempt not to fall off and break _her_ back.

She smiles into his hair as he attempts to walk them both back home, revelling in the joy that is just him. He always knows what to do to make her feel better, and what to do to make her smile. And she’s pretty sure that there will never be words powerful enough to describe how grateful she is.

Home to her is wherever he is, and if right now home is a freezing Brooklyn street in December as their not at all sober selves attempt to make it to the subway station, then she is completely fine with that.


	6. 7 - an 'i don't want to let go' hug

Normally, Amy Santiago would be completely okay with her husband leaving her for a few days for a work conference. She’d be sad about it obviously, but she could make do at home on her own. She had him just a mere text or call away anyway, so anytime she missed his face she’d just facetime him and he’d pick up and it’d be like he was at home next to her.

Five months pregnant Amy Santiago had a very different reaction to her husband leaving her for a few days for a work conference, however.

She was quite an emotional person anyway, but the pregnancy just put that emotion into overdrive. She’d cry at things she was quite embarrassed she had ever cried over: such as the grocery store not having carrots or her toast burning when she tried to make breakfast. She shouldn’t be embarrassed of her emotions and Jake kept telling her that but it was difficult when they affected her life so much at the moment.

When he’d originally told her he was going away, she’d smiled and been happy for him, because she truly was, but later on when he was asleep she’d cried her eyes out in the bathroom. She didn’t know why it was affecting her this much, she just knew that many hormone fuelled breakdowns were gonna happen with her literal rock far away from her and she was not looking forward to handling them by herself.

So that was how she somehow found herself clinging to him as he tried to leave, blocking the apartment front door from him and standing in front of it so he couldn’t get through.

‘Hey Ames, its okay,’ he chuckled into her hair as he dropped the bags he was holding to hug her properly, ‘its only a few days, babe.’

‘I know..’ she snuffled into his shoulder, hiding to her face to hide the fact that she was indeed crying exasperated tears.

‘Hey,’ he whispered, dragging back a lock of hair that was hiding her face, ‘are you crying?’

‘No.’ insisted Amy, pushing her face further into the fabric of his hoodie.

‘Hey,’ he whispered again, pulling back to look at Amy, ‘look, I don’t wanna go either, but I have to. I promise you I would not be going if it wasn’t required.’

‘I… I know,’ she drew in a stuttering breath, trying to stop more tears falling, ‘I’ll just miss you, is all.’

‘I know, honey,’ he smiled sympathetically at her, attempting to dry her face of all tears with the pads of his thumbs, ‘and I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.’

She nodded, fidgeting nervously with the frayed hem of her ( _his_ ) hoodie.

‘And I’ll call you everyday like I said I would, and I’ll text you as much as is humanely possible. And when I get back we won’t be leaving the couch for like, 4-5 business days.’

She laughed at that, before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck again.

He squeezed her tightly, breathing her in.

‘Okay, I actually have to go now or I’ll miss my flight.’ He mumbled as Amy still refused to let go of him.

‘Hey, don’t pull that trick again, wife.’ He laughed softly as she reluctantly pulled away and rolled her eyes affectionately at him.

He leaned down to kiss her goodbye, before picking up his surprisingly light bag and heading out of the door.

‘I love you.’ He said, turning his head around to where she was watching him walk down their buildings stairs.

‘I love you too!’

‘Don’t give birth while I’m gone!!’

‘ _I’m only five months pregnant, Peralta!!’_


	7. 8 - a hug when one buries their face into the others neck

Jake had come home to Amy asleep on their couch many times, but it never failed to make him smile. It was a beautiful thing, the sight of her covered in so many blankets he wondered why she wasn’t boiling to death, a few cushions tucked under her head. Her hair fell over her face in a sort of halo and the same one strand of it would rise as she breathed softly in her sleep, and no matter how many times he had seen her asleep it would always make his heart melt into a puddle.

He never normally came home this late, but the paperwork stacked up on his desk needed to be completed and it ended up taking him way longer than he had originally expected that it would. He knew it couldn’t be helped, but he truly hated coming home to a dark apartment and his wife already fast asleep.

Any time spent without her was time wasted, in his opinion.

Shuffling through the front door and as quietly as possible closing it behind him as not to wake Amy, he tossed his shoes to the side and padded across the kitchen to their bedroom. He was fully prepared to just fall into bed still wearing his clothes.

Amy wasn’t asleep in their bed, but the covers were pulled back on her side and there was a clear imprint of her body on the sheets. She could only be in one other place, he figured, chuckling to himself as he tiptoed to the living room in search of her.

His wife was indeed fast asleep on the couch, one hand clutching the edge of the throw pillow and the other buried beneath the blankets. He kneeled down next to her and reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, taking the opportunity to gently run his thumb across her cheekbone as he pulled back.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as he did this and she hummed at his soft touch.

She blinked wearily a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness that was the living room at this late hour.

‘Hey.’ He whispered, pulling the blanket further up her body to keep her warm.

‘Hey,’ she murmured, smiling tiredly up at him, ‘how was work?’

‘It was okay,’ sighed Jake as he picked himself up from the floor to perch at the end of the couch next to her, ‘missed you, a lot.’

‘I missed _you_ a lot _.’_

‘I’m sorry for waking you, babe.’

‘No, its okay,’ Amy said, her arms reaching up in a tired stretch, ‘I wasn’t gonna sleep without you anyway.’

Jake felt awful that he’d taken this long to get home, it was now 1am and Amy should be in bed asleep, not awake after waiting up for her husband to return from his shift.

‘You didn’t have to wait up for me, Ames.’

‘Oh shush, you know full well I can never fall asleep without you.’

‘Fuck, I love you so much.’

‘I love you.’ She smiled with tired eyes, reaching out her arms out for him.

He leaned over to wrap her up in the warmest hug possible, and she sighed contentedly, burying her face in his neck, breathing in the smell of laundry detergent and cologne and just, well… _him._

‘You okay?’ he whispered after a few long moments.

‘Of course Jake. You’re here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i'm pretty much incapable of writing anything but married jake and amy fluff...hope you don't all hate me for it😃


	8. 12 - hugging the other from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry its been a week, i got distracted lmaoooo

To say it had been a hard couple of months would be an understatement. Jake and Amy had pretty much been through hell and back, and they hadn’t even managed to get what they so desperately wanted. A child.

Jake wondered why it was proving so hard for them, in fact it was all he could think about at the moment. His brain didn’t let him forget the awful images of Amy crying into his chest the last time she took a pregnancy test and it came back negative. His heart broke into a million pieces that night, just holding Amy tight against his chest as she sobbed and sobbed and he attempted to soothe her by running a hand gently through her hair.

He was pretty sure that was what heartbreak felt like, for the both of them. The pain of wanting something so badly and trying so hard for it, but it seemed like it would never be possible.

His wife deserved so much better than that. She deserved so much better than constant pain, constant heartbreak. The constant feeling of failure. He hated that she felt like a failure, because she most certainly was _not._ She was the furthest from a failure that any person could ever be. He just wished that she’d see it for herself. It was not her fault and it never would be.

It was the stupid fucking universes fault for not letting her have the one thing she wanted the most in the world.

Jake woke up much earlier than normal the morning after Hitchcock’s second divorce party. 7:30.

 _Damn,_ he thought. He was pretty sure that he had never woken up that early without an alarm before in his life. Amy wasn’t even awake yet. It was probably the constant 6:14am wake up schedule that they had followed for the past few months messing with his system.

He rolled over to face his wife, smiling instantly at the sight of her face. She was still sleeping soundly, a hand gently clutching her pillow and sleep tousled hair hiding half her face. He reached out to tuck it behind her ear, laying a soft kiss to her forehead as he did so. She sighed contentedly in her sleep and snuggled further into the pillow. God, she was so beautiful. He wondered how he ever got this lucky.

Pulling back the covers quietly so as not to wake Amy, Jake padded across the bedroom and into the kitchen. He hoped they already had all the ingredients for pancakes. He really did not feel like trekking out into the windy rainy weather to the bodega across the street just for flour. Although to be honest he’d do anything to make Amy smile. He missed her smile. Her genuine smile, the one she did when she was genuinely happy. He hadn’t seen it in a while and it made him break inside when he could see it was clear she was hiding so much pain and sadness behind the mask she was putting on. She deserved all the happiness in the world. Her broken whispers of ‘I’m sorry’ after each negative pregnancy test haunted him at night. He wished there was a way to erase all her pain.

He wasn’t sure he could get rid of it completely quite yet, but he figured making breakfast was a good start. Turns out they did have all the ingredients in their cupboards to make pancakes so he got to work on that, trying to focus his brain on not burning the food rather than how broken he felt.

Amy awoke about twenty minutes later. Eyes still half closed, she reached over to Jake’s side of the bed, fully prepared just to snuggle into him and not leave his side for the rest of the morning. Instead of Jake, her arm hit the empty side of the mattress. It was still warm, but the covers had been pulled back and his slippers were gone from their place on the floor next to the bed. She found it strange that he was up this early, but she guessed it was because of their wacky sleep schedules over the past few months.

She got up from the bed, yawning as she grabbed one of Jake’s hoodies that was lying on the floor. She was still exhausted, physically and mentally, but there was no point of lying in bed any longer if Jake wasn’t next to her.

She managed to crack a small smile as she rounded the corner to the kitchen and spotted her husband in all his just-woke-up glory. His bedhead was rivalling hers, his tousled curls sticking up in all directions. She found it incredibly endearing.

She crept up behind where he was standing at the stove and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back and sighing in content.

He chuckled softly and lifted one of her hands up, kissing it gently.

‘Morning, honey.’ He whispered.

‘Morning.’ She replied, her voice so quiet and filled with sleep it was barely a whisper.

Jake turned around to face her, leaning down a little to kiss her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. ‘You okay?’

‘I…’ she began, resting her head in the crook of his neck and squeezing him tightly against her, ‘I will be. Eventually.’

And she would be. It would take a while, but they’d be okay. They had each other, and they were a _family,_ and that was all they needed.

‘Hey, I made pancakes, you want some?’

She rolled her eyes and giggled as he flipped one haphazardly onto a plate and held it out for her.

‘I mean, duh, who do you think I am Peralta?’

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly, never taking his arm away from its place on her waist.

This was all she needed. Pancakes, her husband, and his never wavering ability to make her smile even when she thought she never would again.


	9. 18 - a hug with a kiss in the others neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during/post 606 the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is?? terrible?? but i hope you enjoy anyway lmfao

Their apartment was dark when Jake finally arrived home, so dark that he couldn’t even really see his own feet as he slipped through the front door. He glanced up at the clock in the kitchen and sighed. _3:30am._ That was bad even for him.

He toed his shoes off quickly and padded through the kitchen in just his socks, trying to make as little noise as possible so that he didn’t wake his wife.

He hadn’t meant to stay at work that long. He should’ve been at home with Amy as soon as his shift actually ended but he was so invested in solving this case that he’d got severely side tracked. He’d promised the victims mother he’d solve it and even though he knew that it was a stupid thing to do, he couldn’t help it. She looked so heartbroken that his immediate instinct was to comfort her and apparently that had also meant promising her he’d find her sons killer. It was a bad move, he knew that now. He knew that you’re never supposed to promise a victims family anything, but it had just slipped out in the moment. He felt he needed to do something to give her hope and that felt at the time like the only option he had.

Pulling his hoodie and shirt over his head he pushed the door to their bedroom open, making sure the lights were all of in the rest of the apartment so that the bright strips of light from the kitchen didn’t wake up Amy.

He shoved all his clothes in the vague direction of the laundry basket in the corner of the room and pulled an old pyjama shirt over his frame.

‘Jake?’

_Shit._

‘Hey,’ he whispered, ‘I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m so sorry.’

‘S’okay, honey. Don’t worry about it.’

He glanced guiltily at the floor as he rummaged around in the wardrobe for a pair of sweatpants.

‘Hey.’ she continued, sitting up in bed and turning her reading lamp on. She could tell something was up, he knew it. She always could. ‘You okay?’

He turned to her and shook his head, fighting the urge to cry. He could hide it all he wanted, but he knew that there was no point really. His wife knew everything about him, and she definitely knew when he was not as okay as he claimed he was.

She shot him a sympathetic look and held out her arms. ‘C’mere.’

He wasted no time in crossing the bedroom and climbing into bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he sighed gratefully, resting his tired head against her neck. Amy craned her head slightly and gently kissed his neck, running a hand through his hair. It was such a comforting hug, the kind you never want to end, and he had really needed it. He’d missed her over the past few weeks. He’d come home every day and she’d be asleep, he’d wake up way too early in the mornings so that he could spend more time on the case and she’d be asleep then too. It was so early in the mornings that he left for work these days that by the time Amy’s three alarms had gone off he’d already be far gone out the door. He felt awful, awful that he’d let this case completely consume him like this.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘It’s just..’ he began, pulling his head away from Amy’s neck so that he could see her face, ‘I feel… so guilty.’

‘Guilty about what, babe?’

‘About this case,’ he sighed, ‘I… I can’t solve it. I’ve tried, I’ve tried so hard and I haven’t stopped for months, but I can’t solve it. And I promised her, I promised her that I’d solve it and I can’t, and I know it was stupid, so stupid of me to promise but-’

‘Jake, Jake, hey,’ whispered Amy, pulling his head back to rest on her shoulder, rubbing gentle circles with her thumb all down his back to soothe him, ‘it’s okay, it’s okay. You tried your absolute best, babe, and that’s what matters. You’ve done all you can.’

‘But what if my absolute best isn’t enough? I could’ve done so much more, I could have solved this. I could’ve solved it, Ames.’

‘You can’t solve every case, love. Sometimes they’re hard, difficult, so _frustratingly unsolvable_ that there’s just nothing else you can do,’ she murmured, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it, ‘but I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve done. Even if you went a little insane.’

‘Yeah, I did,’ he chuckled, shaking his head, ‘sorry about that.’

‘It’s okay, Jake,’ Amy laughs, leaning forward to kiss his forehead and cup his face in her hands, ‘I missed you so much, though.’

‘I missed you more.’ He says as he climbs properly into bed and lies down on the pillow, sighing contentedly. He swears he’s never felt this tired before.

‘No you didn’t,’ Amy manages to whisper before he has the chance to protest, the exhaustion finally taking over him, ‘sleep well, babe.’

He’s already snoring as she gets under the covers and tucks herself into his side, resting her head on his chest. It may be 4am, and she may have a very long shift tomorrow, but he’s here, and that’s all that matters.


	10. 33 - a 'koala hug'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again

Jake had never really realised how eerie airports could be at times. He guessed he never really had the chance to, given he was hardly ever in them. Him and Amy rarely went on holidays so the last time he’d been in one was probably when they went to Mexico for their honeymoon about a year ago.

_Damn. A year ago._

It was weird to think that he’d been married for that long. Just thinking about it sparked a pleasant warm feeling in his chest, the same one he felt whenever he looked at Amy. His wife was the light of his life, his sunshine in the sky, and he truly didn’t know who or where he’d be without her.

Speaking of said wife, he wondered where she was. He’d been sat in the airport waiting for her for three hours and he knew maybe he’d come here a bit too early but he was just too excited to see her. It was 5:30am (she was the one and _only_ person he’d ever wake up that early for) and he was so very tired but falling asleep was pretty much impossible on the hard uncomfortable airport chairs and he needed to be awake so he could spot his wife when she returned, so he forced himself to stay awake by downing excessive amounts of the gross instant coffee he’d found in the vending machine opposite him.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling at the text message displayed on his lock screen. A message from Amy, telling him she’d be out in about five minutes. God, he was so excited to see her wonderful face. She’d been away for _three whole weeks_ , on a work trip, and some may say that’s not a long time but it is to him. He believes that just _one night_ away from her is too much. And maybe yeah he’s a little clingy, but his wife is his favourite person in the entire world and he wouldn’t say wanting to be around her 24/7 is exactly his worst trait.

The airport is very quiet. There’s one or two people sat on some chairs near to his, but it’s definitely not crowded. It’s still just dark enough that it feels like the middle of the night and there’s a few cleaners working the early morning shift. It’s weirdly creepy, but oddly comforting. He appreciates the moment of silence for a while, waiting for Amy to be here. Waiting, waiting…

His eyes light up the moment he spots her. She’s the first one off the flight (probably because she always insists on sitting at the front of the plane) and her hair is pulled back into her signature half up half down look. She looks tired, but content, and _holy shit he’s missed her so much._

She grins widely as she spots him, running with her suitcase quickly in his direction. She throws herself into his arms and he picks her up off the ground, spinning her round and round. She clings to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, giggling merrily into his shoulder as he hugs her so tight. It may have been a little dramatic, but he’s totally fine with that. She’s finally _home,_ and that’s all he cares about right now.

He kisses her tenderly as he puts her down, laughing as they both smile into the kiss.

‘Boy, have I missed you.’

‘I missed _you_.’

‘Nope I missed you more,’ says Jake, grabbing her luggage with one hand and intertwining their fingers with the other hand, ‘end of story.’

‘Okay _fine.’_ She giggles, clutching his hand tightly as they exit the airport together.

It’s still dark outside, but he feels a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these keep getting worse, and i'm sorry about that <3 hope you can forgive me


	11. 4 - a hug goodbye/goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i apologise on every chapter for how awful it is, and i shall do it again!! i'm sorry, this is bad and i hate it but i figured i might as well post it because my writing is probably not gonna get any better so i might as well publish whatever i've written just for something to do lmao.
> 
> i was supposed to be writing the prompt 'an accidental hug' but i have no idea how to?? idek why?? if someone could help me that'd be much appreciated kadhgfsgzhx
> 
> anyways, ily all and i hope you enjoy this short piece of fluff <3

It was 9pm, and Amy had just finished interviewing her second to last witness of the day. She was exhausted, and even the cold hard table she was currently sitting in a chair next to looked appealing

enough to fall asleep on. Her eyes kept drooping as she scanned her paperwork and the clock above her head seemed to be moving at a snails pace, so _horrendously_ slowly it was like it was mocking her. She had three hours left of this shift and to be honest she wasn’t sure she was gonna make it.

She sighed and rested her head on her arms, trying to keep her eyes open so she didn’t fall asleep right there in the interrogation room. It didn’t exactly work, so she let her eyes drift shut for a second, until she heard her phone buzz from next to her and her eyes snapped back open again. She opened her phone to a text message from her husband.

**From: mi amor <3**

**Hey, I’m leaving work now. Do you need anything?**

She pondered that for a second before replying.

**To: mi amor <3**

**Yeah, could you come down to the interrogation room for a second? I miss you.**

She may have seen him only 5 hours ago, but this shift seemed like it was dragging on for a lifetime. And there was still so much of it left. She sighed again and rubbed her bleary eyes with her palms, trying to will herself to stay awake.

Jake arrived only mere moments later, and he grinned widely as he saw her face. She smiled back, maybe with less enthusiasm but it was the effort that counted, she thought.

‘Hey babe,’ said Jake, placing a takeaway cup in front of her, ‘brought you coffee.’

She chuckled at that, ‘Awh, thanks babe. Now here’s to hoping this keeps me awake for the next three hours.’

‘You got this.’ He says, smiling reassuringly at her.

‘I hope I have.’

‘You have,’ he reassured her, ‘only a few hours left, Ames. Then you can get home and go to bed and I’ll actually let you be the little spoon for once.’

‘I’ll look forward to it.’ She laughs, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips across the table. She would have deepened it, but they were at work, after all. She did reach for his hand and lace their fingers together though. Because well, she wasn’t a monster.

‘I’d better get back to work. I’ve got one last witness to interview before I can go home and I have no idea how long its going to take.’

‘Okay babe,’ he kisses her hand gently before getting up, ‘I’ll see you in a bit.’

She nods and gets up as well to wrap her arms around his waist tightly, clinging to him for a moment and shamelessly breathing in his scent, her favourite scent in the world. He sighs contentedly and buries his nose in her hair, breathing her in too.

He kisses her forehead as he pulls away. ‘Bye, I love you, good luck!’ he shouts as he leaves the interrogation room, and she shouts I love you back before letting the door shut behind him and slumping back down on her chair. She needs to get this done if she wants to go home on time. So she adjusts her ponytail, grabs her clipboard and pen and makes her way to the bullpen to find the next witness. Like Jake said: she’s got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amy having jake in her phone as mi amor just makes so much sense to me so,,, there you go. its canon i'm calling it.


End file.
